


What is the Afterlife Like? - Nov 18, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [5]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Making Our Own Sensory Deprivation Tank, Discussions of Death and the Afterlife, Memento mori, Nov 18, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based on the general vibe of 'Making Our Own Sensory Deprivation Tank'The mentions/discussion of the underworld, purgatory, and death.600~ words of me discussing potential lives after death, and questioning realityEnjoy
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	What is the Afterlife Like? - Nov 18, 2020

Many cultures have speculated over the years about the possibility of an afterlife, and what it might look like. To some, the afterlife is an actual life, living creatures get reincarnated. To others, nothing but the landscapes of Hades await, while to a current majority and probably an additional few, eternal bliss and peace for the soul is their reward for devotion. Still other souls might get sent to Vahalla, or forever haunt the cosmos. We don’t know, and we have no way of knowing.

Some of these ideas are cooler than others, and everyone has their own opinion. Maybe what we believe is what we get? Maybe there is just nothing? I don’t really have this one goal or hope about what a potential afterlife is like- but here are a few ideas

My learner side hopes that there is a giant library of sorts, full of everything that has ever happened in the universe. The big questions would be there; are there aliens, do deities exist, etc.. etc.. But smaller things would be there too, like the lore of FNAF (We need answers!!) or what happened to a friend or family member you lost contact with.

My anxiety would like to point out that you’d be likely to get bored if all you did was read all the time. Also, what would happen if you read all the books? Once you learned everything.. what would happen?  
My learner side recognizes that these are good points, but that they’re unlikely to get bored with the knowledge of the universe at their fingertips. Also, there’s probably a book that tells you what will happen once you learn everything. If they make it to that afterlife, it’ll be sure to look for that book first.  
Something else imagines that once you learn everything you want to know, you go to another afterlife, or perhaps move on for good.

My logical-rational side says that it’s unlikely there is an afterlife. Human consciousness hasn’t shown any evidence of being connected to any sort of ‘soul’ or ‘spirit’ (that they know of). With the death of the brain will come the death of consciousness. There are creatures like jellyfish which are, or can be immortal, but whether or not they have sentience or a ‘spirit’ is another matter.  
~~Reality kinda a downer as always~~

A part of me wishes we were immortal (it acknowledges logic, because of course that would cause problems with overpopulation), because with reason thinking it’s unlikely there is an afterlife, it knows that we can’t learn everything and are likely to be unsatisfied at the point of death. It knows life is a gift, but one it can’t figure out what to do with.

A part of me fears immortality, fears reincarnation, fears a life after death. Genuinely wishes that life would just get itself over with already. It wants to be done. Dealing with people and taking care of this stupid human meatsuit is torture already. This side thinks that perhaps this life is some sort of punishment, that we’re already in the worst sort of afterlife.  
We don’t even know if ‘reality’ is real, or if life is just a dream. It thinks that perhaps, if this ‘reality’ is the product of someone’s imagination, it isn’t ours. Apparently we’re not creative enough to come up with something like this world.  
It does not help that things often feel like a dream.

Logical-rational.. erm, reason and learning acknowledge that this reality could in fact be simulated or part of a dream. Learning ignores the part asking if it’s worth learning things if reality could be false. Reason says that we at least exist in this reality, and that if there is even a chance reality is in fact real we cannot waste the opportunity of experiencing it. Learning wants to experience everything.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't really have an ending ;-;
> 
>   
> Word Count: 643
> 
> ~~should probably contact a therapist soon~~


End file.
